Lies: A PewdieCry fanfiction
by TheOneBlackHairedAngel
Summary: Pewdie and Cry were actually best friends in post Apocalypse relm, Cry felt a strong love for Pewdie, but he knew that he had Marzia... but she had died...even if Pewdie sometimes acted in a way that could be construed as 'flirting' it was because Pewdie thought of Cry as a brother, not a lover.


_Note: This is being written because I got top comment on a pewdiecry video ( watch?v=lVMa2lG3whM)_  
_This is the comment:_  
_Haruki0014 2 months ago_  
_What if... in some other world...Pewdie and Cry were actually best friends in post Apocalypse relm, Cry felt a strong love for Pewdie, but he knew that he had Marzia whom had died...even if Pewdie sometimes acted in a way that could be construed as 'flirting' it was because Pewdie thought of Cry as a brother, not a lover. Cry would stay up, every night while the object of his affection slept, hiding his tears under a mask and keeping watch to make sure he would be safe._  
_They only had each other._

_And thus it begins._

Lies  
Chapter One.  
Story Written from Cry's POV

Pain ached through my body, that fall really took a number on me. My was slung around the taller Swede next to me as he supported my steps. We were headed back to our base of opperations, the abandonded medical center. Its been 2 years since the "End" had begun. Diseases unknown to the public had gotten lose, causing massive outbreaks of what can only really be described as "Zombieism." What, I'm not a damn poet.  
The thin plastic mask that had been sent to me by a fan long, long ago hid my face from the world. Its not like there was much to hide, I'm a stone faced man. Pewdie was rambling on about being careful or something along those lines. It was late, we were both tired, and he keeps slipping between English and Swedish. Thinking back, its hard to belive he can still crack jokes as much as he does.  
It was last June. Pewdie had come to Florida for a gaming function, but Marzia had to stay behind for family reasons. I had known he was coming, but due to that mans ability to destroy things, he had dropped his phone into the toilet of the airplane. Only Pewdie, right? Anyway, it was the day before he went back when 'it' happened. When I saw him, he was broken down in a bloodspattered phone booth. The phone lines in Italy had yet to go out, but he discovered that Marzia had been infected with the virus and killed.  
I dragged him from the booth and took him to my appartment in which i was returning to. I was at the store when news broke that it had entered Florida. We hunkered down there until it got too bad in my hometown. We started trecking north 4 months after.  
Currently we're in the middle of Pennsylvania.

"Cry are you listening to me? CRY!"  
I snapped back to reality.  
"Hnn? Wha?"  
"Du skrämde mig... Er, I mean, you scared me." He shook his head to wake himself up.  
I glanced around for landmarkers.  
"We'll we're almost home dont worry friend." I told him.  
He laughed lightly.  
"I cant belive we call that hole 'home'! Its only been a month,"  
"We call everywhere home" I smiled behind my mask.  
"The wooorrrrlllddd is our oyster!" He outstreatched his free arm to the sky and grinned his big Pewdie grin.  
After a few more minutes of walking we arrived... "home".  
Pewdie eased me down onto the large matt we called our bed, when in reality it was a styrofoam sheet we stole from home depot back in the day. He layed down next to me and flicked on the lantern that sat beside him. Orange glow bathed the walls of the examining room. I pulled up the leg of my jeans to examine my swollen ankle and scrapped knee.  
Pewdie propped himself onto his elbows and looked at in in worried awe.  
"Dude I still wonder how you managed that..." He breathed.  
"I told you, a walker was chasing me and I had to climb up a fence and jump off. I just didnt land right."  
His serious look melted into his usual playful attitude.  
"Want me to kiss it better?" He laughed and puckered his lips.  
I shoved him so he fell off his elbows. "You're the child here not me!"  
He retaliated by tackling me by the torso, taking care not to effect my injured leg.  
"Hey!" I yelped in surprise.  
Pewdie then proceeded to take my mask off and hold it away from my reach. He looked down at me. Green eyes, black rimmed glasses, both hidden behind unkempt brunette bangs. For a second I swear Pewdie blushed. I guess its hard to tell because of the grime, though.

(_ Sorry, its not much! but Its a start I swear! New chapters will be uploaded soon!)_


End file.
